fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Tournament Round One: Scorpius vs Nova
"So I guess it's time for the tournement, eh Nova?" Scorpius said looking over at Nova. "Are you ready to go?" Scorpius was in his normal garb, with Vainglorious and Leviathan on his back, and his Stingrays in his belt line. Nova holds up a single finger to signify for him to wait. She peeled off her hoodie and stood in her black half tank and light blue shorts she had worn especially for today. Cracking a grin she holds out her hand for the customary shake. "Now I am. Good luck Scorpius. Strength and honor my friend, strength and honor." "May the best team mate win." Scorpius said with a giddy grin as he shook Nova's hand. As he turned from Nova to take his starting place, his face turned to a blank face and storms in his eyes. He turned to Nova. "Ladies first." He bows. "How gracious," Nova commented jokingly. Her smile barely dulled as she took a deep breath and slid into a stance. Her bare feet push off the soft earth as she runs at her teammate, wild hair flying behind her. When she's within range she drops low, slides behind him, and whips her leg up towards the back of his head. Her own head remains clear and content as Rowan had taught her. Scorpius dodged the attack, swinging his legs out low to hit Nova's body which was close to the ground. Nova rolled backwards, surprised at her teammates quickened reflexes. The last time they had fought had been less than pleasant and a few years ago but now both had learned a few new things. Nova's arm tattoo swirls as she braces that arm out in front of her, rapidly blasting multiple bursts of air from her palm directly at Scorpius. Scorpius puts up a wall of water which promptly ballooned and popped from the air burst into it. Scorpius ran around it at a quick pace and aimed his Stingray dagger at Nova, which right before he reached her to strike, he turned into water, flowed under her quickly and hit her with a Water Spout under her feet, and reforming a few feet away while he launched the attack. As soon as Nova felt her feet leave the ground she let the wing tattoos on her back explode into being. The scent of many flowers surround her for a few moments until she takes off to dodge the attack. With a grin she asks,"Weapons? Already?" As she drops back to the ground, a golden shield appears on one arm with a Dark Vision in the other. She looks like a one-man phalanx as she patiently waits for Scorpius's next move. "I guess." Scorpius said as he pulled out Leviathan and Vainglorius, which caused his magical aura to explode with energy. "You are going down Nova. Hope you are ready." he fired Aqua Blades towards Nova. Surprisingly this caused Nova to recall her battle with Atom and she chose to keep her aura contained. Her small body ducked behind the over-sized shield as she rushed Scorpius. Turning her body, Nova brings her sword around with it to slash at his chest and then lower torso as she turned back behind her shield. Scorpius blocked her attack with ease with Leviathan, he then kicked her shield to push her back. "I had forgotten. You were trained by the same person as Lyn huh?" "Rowan? Yea, I was. I think you're going to be surprised with how much I've changed in three years. I'm not like before and I can see you aren't either. I hope our team can catch up after this, I'd love to hear what you've been doing," Nova says sincerely as she's driven backwards. Her wings push her airborne once more and her shield disappears. A bow of light magic appears in her hands and she draws back repeatedly, shooting off matching arrows at Scorpius below. Scorpius smiled wickedly. "It seems we both are growing into our dual magics more. As in the light and the dark." he said as he put up his hand and created a bubble of Black Water that caught the arrows, which enwrapped them in the Water, and fired them back at Nova, now tainted black and under Scorpius' control. "Careful to not get hit with these now." Nova shot off another round of arrows to destroy most of the original ones and quickly flew out of the others way. Something about seeing Scorpius like that rubbed her the wrong way. Her aura did not explode, nor did it erupt in power. No, Nova's aura creeped out to surround and illuminate her in silvery light. Once again she flies down but this time hovers a few feet above the ground, spinning and kicking at Scorpius's face. In the crowd, Rowan's gaze was intense upon Nova. He wanted her to win, but he knew his protege Lyn was rooting for the water mage. Lyn smiled at him. "Lighten up." The cat on her shoulder seemed to laugh at Rowan. He knew it was one of Lyn's felid friends but he wasn't in the mood to play games. He was proud of Nova, and he had kept his news from her until the tournament was over. It made him nervous. How would she react? Meanwhile Lyn was more focused upon Scorpius. His movements were not sloppy, she was proud and shouted, as he used his black water. "MAGIC AIN'T A CRUTCH WATER-BOY!" Kishan whispered in her ear, "He's doing well. He's taken into account that her attacks can come from anywhere. He may even be superior to you with a claymore Lyn." Lyn scowled and tried to push him off her shoulder, but his claws held tight. Scorpius held up Vainglorious to block the attack. As it connected with the staff Scorpius turned towards her leg and slashed at it with is sword. Nova managed to pull back with just a nick, using her momentum to drop fully to the ground once again in a backwards somersault. Standing once more, she pulled out a black ninja-like armor that covered her lower face. "Shadow Step," she stated, seeming to disappear before reappearing behind Scorpius and slashing at his waist with Dark Vision now equipped. Scorpius barely had enough time to switch into his water body to avoid getting hit. He then shot out Black Water towards Dark Vision, slowly tainting and taking control of the weapon. Scorpius pushed back away from Nova. "Now it's time to for some fun. The more weapons you use, the more I can control. What do you think Nova? Scarred at all?" Scorpius created a storm above the stadium that only affected the battle area. "This next move was inspired by you Nova. Hope you like it. Dance of Swords!" He yelled as dozens of water blades formed and were aimed at Nova from every point.. There was not enough space anywhere to squeeze through to escape. Scorpius made the motion for the attack to begin. "A dance, huh? Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood," she responds. Controlling her aura, Nova explodes it downwards in her body to collapse the ground beneath her feet. Her body drops into the hole and the once golden shield reappears but is now a deep blue due to the Maelstrom armor on her body. The shield covers her body like a turtle and the water resistant armor is meant to help protect her entire body from the water mages attacks. "Alrighty then. I guess it's time to pull out the big guns." Scorpius said as he shot out strands of water that covered her armor as well as connected with any showing skin. As soon as the water hit Scorpius released his Lightning Lacrima he had in his Fulgurate Storm bracelet. Nova's Quick Strike armor appeared in an instant. Rowan had taught her how to requip on instinct and god did that lesson pay off. The shock is lessened but electricity still runs through her veins in a fast beat. Anger dwells in her eyes, a rolling darkness hidden beneath silver light. She equips her Heaven Sent armor as well, chanting, "Divine Judgement." A small explosion happens around them that seems to halt the ethernano in the air and temporarily nullifying both their magics. Nova uses her natural speed to rush up to Scorpius and try to backhand him while yelling, "You ass! This is a competition, not a death match. What are you trying to do, fry my brains?" Her small body goes into a furious burst of rage, alternating between trying to kick, punch, and jab at the male in her remaining 25 or so seconds. Once Divine Judgement wore off, both would be able to use magic in that area. Scorpius was starting to be pushed back as she melee'd him. "Nova I'm sorry! I wouldn't do an attack if I know you can't take it. Trust me, I don't want any more blood on my hands." Scorpius said now pushing back her attacks with quick jabs and a sweeping kick to try and knock her off her feet. The sweep kick being her speciality, Nova jumps it and attempts to land a kick in Scorpius's side. She's calmer now but still riled up at the danger that attack held. Realizes anger will get her nowhere she backs off enough to take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of her nose. As the remaining seconds of Divine judgement run out her eyes take on a steely calm gaze. Reaper flashes into her hands immediately but without the blade. The staff twirls in her hand as she lowers into a stance, beckoning Scorpius forward with her tattooed hand. Scorpius twirled a Stingray in his hand, grabbed it quickly and threw it at Nova. He grabbed the second Stingray and threw it towards her as well with his other hand as Scorpius grabbed hold of her legs with tendrils of water. He ran towards Nova, dragging Leviathan against the ground behind him. As he got up to Nova he swung upwards at her, knowing that his sword would be blocked, the blade brought along a massive Water Spout of water that was aimed to throw Nova into the air. Nova equipped into her Teammate Armor as she used Reaper's staff to deflect the projectile weapons with accuracy. Nova accepted the launch into the air as she unravelled her wings and used her control over fire to disperse the water around her legs with a small explosion. She requips to Dark Vision along with a bow and adds her Armor of Shining Light. Knocking the sword into the bow while infusing it with impenetrable light and fire magic, she draws back while inhaling. When she exhales she sends to sword flying towards the ground between Scorpius's feet. She adds a burst of air to give it more speed and force. The light magic is to ward off the darkness in Scorpius's black water while the fire will create a massive explosion upon impact. Scorpius created a shield of Black Water to stop the blast, which he still felt the blast thanks to it's properties. Scorpius slid back as he shielded his face. His clothes were singed now. "Didn't expect that. Most things can't cut through my Black Water. Good job. Scorpius said as he pointed Leviathan up at Nova. "Dance of Swords!" he shouted as he started to run towards her and up on water particles. The swords started to fly toward her as Scorpius grabbed Vainglorius, amplifying Scorpius' Aura. He put the staff behind his head as a large cylinder of water started to rise from the ground and follow the path of the end of the staff. As Scorpius got to Nova he shouted "Make sure to protect your head!" He brought the staff around and the cylinder of water swung around in the air, making the water and the staff seem like a giant sledgehammer aimed at Nova. "Make sure to use yours," she calls back as she beats her wings, gaining altitude, then tucks them in to drop like a stone. A few slashes nick her but the hammer is narrowly avoided by her accelerating dropping speed. Her wings snap out again and she uses her Break Neck enchantment to get up behind Scorpius instantly, light and fire magic encompassing her gauntlet and vambrace as she ferociously punches at the area between the male's shoulder blades. She figures this could wind him enough to take this back to the ground. Scorpius had just enough time to create a barrier of water on his back before he got punched down to the ground. He fell hard in the water that had collected and he turned into his water body form to avoid most physical damage. Scorpius reformed and stood up with his hand on his knees. "That was good..." He said watching Nova land back to the ground."How you feeling so far?" Scorpius was winded still, trying to give himself some time to catch his breath. "Amazing," Nova stated with a smile. Her breathing was irregular but her muscles were thrumming with the energy that had awoken within them. Her wings returned to their place as a back tattoo and trails of blood are dried to her body coming from the various small openings. Plans burst through her mind as she smashes her gauntlets together, sparks flying and light surrounding their metal surface. "How are you holding up?" she asks as her palms smash the ground sending light infused fire racing towards him. She follows with a quick, powerful stream of air that smells quite floral. Wiping her hand across her forehead to remove the sweat, Nova crouches low and awaits his response. "I'm good. Just trying not to hurt you too badly ha!" Scorpius said as he stretched for a moment. He jumped out of the way of the fire before spraying it down with water to put it out. "How far do you want to go with this Nova? At this rate we could go for a long time." Scorpius grabbed Vainglorious and spun it around in his hand for a moment while waiting for her response. "I'm ready to kick it up a few notches. We can't be like last time though... we don't want anyone to get that wounded. I want to win, trust me, but the health of a teammate is much more important than a title. That doesn't mean I'll go easy on you though," she states. Nova flung out a large sum of light/flame knives around Scorpius, creating a brilliant explosion as she rushes in with swords alight with the combined element. Her slashes are strong now, more controlled as she tries to weave her way around Scorpius's weapon. In the back of her mind she lets out a stronger scent of flowers in hopes of confusing her teammate to create an opening. She wasn't liking being the only one looking like they were attacked by a small child with scissors. Scorpius smiled as he blocked most of her attacks with Vainglorious. He winced as his arms got cut every once in a while. He caught Nova's eyes for a moment before winking, letting her know it was his turn. He pointed his staff at Nova which blasted her with water to push her away. He quickly twisted the staff in his hand and slammed it into the ground. "I agree with not wanting to hurt others." Scorpius said as a Bubble Shield of water extended over the arena, protecting the audience from the next attack with himself and Nova inside. "That's why this next attack will be focused just on us." Scorpius grabbed Leviathan and slammed it into the ground next to the staff as an anchor for himself. Scorpius shouted "Whirlpool!" As a massive amount of water began to flood the bubble, swirling at tremendous speeds and making it near impossible to find a footing anywhere near the air pocket at the top of the bubble. Giving Scorpius a mischievous grin, Nova created a bubble of air around her head as she swirled through the waters. Her plan to keep her mind clear was simple: closing her eyes. Replacing her dual swords with Reaper, she holds tight to the Hell Stone scythe's staff as she used it's quick nullification ability. This one lasted a mere few seconds but it allowed her back control and the ability to say, "Sorry to burst your bubble dude." She picked herself off the ground and used a small explosion of fire to dry herself. She used her now alight body to rush at Scorpius again but murmured "Light Step" and got behind him, clambering on his back like a monkey and kicking at his knees. Scorpius fell to the ground while still holding on to the staff and sword. "Nova get off!" Scorpius said as he tried to stand up again. Scorpius dropped the Whirlpool attack and the Bubble Shield and fell back to try and use his weight to knock Nova off. As he fell, Nova used her upper arm strength to flip herself over Scorpius and land onto of him, legs planted on either side of his waist. She used her fire manipulation abilities to cover both herself and Scorpius in the flames so he wouldn't go water body while she sat on him. The flames weren't burning him... yet, but she used the opportunity to place the backside of a knife against his jaw, raising her eyebrows as if challenging him to throw her off. Her knees dug into the ground as she shifted her weight forward to make that possibility a bit more difficult. Scorpius laid there for a moment blushing, but also going ghostly white. "You know, Mirrana is watching us you know. I don't think she is going to be very happy with us if we stay like this..." Scorpius said as he formed Leviathan in his hands between himself and Nova's dagger, pushing her off as he doused himself and Nova with water to counter the flames. He rolled over on top of her and pushed off with Leviathan's blade to fly off of her. He got into a stance to face her, and ran and started to strike at her quickly like Lyn had taught him. "She knows you love her too much to be like that, or well, she better. She's a great girl dude and you better let her know that," Nova says as she pulls out Reaper in staff mode, twirling it like a dance to block Scorpius... like Rowan had taught her. She kept the momentum going as she whirled the staff at Scorpius's side with one hand and blasted at his chest point blank with her tattooed hand. The air magic concentrated to be a force to push him back and Nova kept the stream going for a bit. Scorpius grabbed onto Nova's arm as she fired and twisted out of the way but still got hit on his arm. Scorpius put his hand right in Nova's face and said "Sorry..." before firing a Cannon blast of water. The pressure hurt like Hell but Nova didn't fight. Instead she leaned back with the force to bend almost in half. Her hands hit the ground, her feet came up (hopefully nicking Scorpius's jaw or chin), and she moved from doing a round off into a somersault, rolling up to her feet in the end. Blood poured from her nose but she was too busy diving at Scorpius's nearby legs and yanking him to the ground once more. The small redhead rolled to standing again, kicked off the ground and beat her reformed wings into the air. Her bow flashed out and let off a hailstorm of fire and light infused arrows. Something about the attack to her face had shaken her and fury had found its way onto her features. Scorpius had just enough time to create a dome of Black Water around him to protect from the attacks, which he then flung right back at Nova, along with the rest of the Black Water. Scorpius could see how shaken Nova was now. "I knew this was going to happen. One of us was going to get mad. anyways, I think it's time to end this fight." Scorpius said as he flooded the arena once more. He then threw strands of water to pull Nova back down to earth. Scorpius as well put a hand towards Nova, controlling the water in the air and in her lungs, simulating a drowning affect as well as having a Black Water shield up. "I don't mean to hurt you Nova. I'm sorry." But Nova wasn't quite done herself. The arrows were as much of an attack as a distraction so that Scorpius wouldn't see the small knife dropping into the ground by his feet, the knife connected to her Heaven Sent armor. She managed to choke out "Divine Judgement" as his control started. The little knife exploded with the nullifying aura around Scorpius, stopping his magic but leaving Nova out of range. Panic had nearly settled in by the time the spell started so she took a second to get a deep breath in and says, "I'm sorry Scorpius. You can try and bring me down all you want but I will not sit here and drown. Been there, done that and I refuse to let it happen again." She dove at Scorpius, using the Breakneck enhancement to push herself into a blur, smacking into and driving him into the nearby wall while she hovers just above the ground to be eye level with him. She used her forearm to pin him against the wall, pure, cold rage fueling her movements. "Shocking and drowning, eh? Not gonna say I appreciate either but I suppose that's just fighting, huh?" She snorts a little before drawing back her head and head butting Scorpius with as much force as possible. There was still time on the spell but the redhead felt she had gotten her point across as she backed away, leaking her aura out just in case he got up quickly. Scorpius' head was swimming as he slid off the wall. "Ow..." he said as he rubbed the back of his head which was bleeding. "Okay so that's the way you want to play huh?" Scorpius slowly shuffled towards Nova. He formed his staff and sword in hand and pointed them both at Nova. He pulled them apart as on each side of the stadium two water spouts formed. Scorpius directed both of them towards Nova with the staff and sword, which picked her up in the air while also holding her to the water. He then threw both the tips of the sword and staff so hard into the ground, causing the water spouts to do the same at an amplified force, pushing Nova into the ground, and all of the water in the spouts following like snakes. Scorpius made sure during this attack to leave a bubble of air for Nova so as not to seriously hurt his partner, but just to return the favor of the previous attack. He walked over with the staff and sword to check on Nova. "You alright?" He said as he bent down to talk to her. Nova's body flew into action as soon as he bent over her, smashing her forehead to his again but this time with a head piece of metal covering her own. "Just fine, thanks for asking," she grunts, a bit sarcastically. A red and white set of huge magic circles appears below her teammate. It was a combined burst of the light/ fire mix and lightning that flared up in a high pillar, Scorpius smack in the center. Wasting no time, she set up her next attack, racing around the inner circumference of the arena and placing a knife every so often. Scorpius flew in the air, Keeping a small barrier of water on his back for protection. As soon as the pillar dissipated Scorpius conjured some water particles and stood in the air for a moment watching Nova. "I don't want to go dark... but to win I may have to with her..." Scorpius said, a moment later shaking his head. "No. I won't do it." He then created a trident of water and threw it down towards Nova. Scorpius then reformed the storm around himself, refreshing the water available to him. He created a pillar of water to form beneath him for better support. He put Leviathan away and focused on his staff only. He aimed towards Nova and continuously fired Long Shots at Nova while she was setting up. Each knife exploded forward in a flaming tornados that whirl towards him while Nova dodges the blasts with Light Step. Super Nova was showing no signs of appearing and that made Nova at least a bit glad. Nova's armors shift slightly when she adds Sandstorm, the tan coloring working its way onto the assortment. Nova used the newly equipped scythe version of Reaper to direct the absorbent sand in the direction of the water mage and his pillar as soon as her fire attack died out. She then took to the skies so the male wouldn't be able to drop in from above. Scorpius propelled himself off the pillar and while using Leviathan jumped down towards Nova with an overhead swing while switching to his Water Body for protection. He had a burst of water push the far tip of the sword for a harder strike against Reaper. Seeing Scorpius falling towards her, Nova applies her Breakneck enchantment to blow past him while striking her weapon against his. The vibrations shivered up her arms but she ignored it and turned to make sure the idiot didn't hurt himself landing. Sweat trickled down the side of her face so she used her water armor to send a stream of water over herself to get rid of sweat so it wouldn't get in her eyes or allow Scorpius something else to control. Nova patiently waited his next move and planned a few of her own in her mind. Scorpius was falling fast. "Didn't really think that through did I?" Scorpius though. He creating a cylinder of water to dive into as to not hit the ground, which then dissipated. "Yo Nova! How about we make this next attack the deciding move?" "Why not?" Nova said as she landed across from Scorpius. Both of them had a fierce intensity in their eyes. Scorpius had both hands behind him, one hand holding Leviathan, as a large amount of water was being collected, while Nova had Reaper ready to attack. They both charged at each other and striked their weapons together, with Scorpius' throwing a tsunami of water at full force towards Nova with her countering with Reaper's fire and light attack. The stadium filled with light and a shockwave of energy. The arena was visible again with Scorpius and Nova standing and staring at each other both laughing from the match.